Assesment Tetch 106
by NnoitraLover5
Summary: This story follows up on innocent Doctor Natalie Tithling as she begins to lead her life as a psychiatrist in Arkham, there she meet's two people which may effect her life forever and may even send her down to the rabbit hole or hanging in a corn field with the crows ( Love triangle between my OC and Jervis Tetch aka The Mad Hatter and Jonathan Crane aka The Scarecrow)
1. The First Meeting

Chapter 1- First Meeting

**I do not own any of the characters of BTAS, But I do own the Ocs**

Natalie Tithling has always been fascinated with crazy and the insane, She was the woman that would stand out from the crowd and express her individuality towards people. Some would either enjoy her craziness or spit it back in her face declaring her an outcast of society. Back home in England she did feel like an outcast to some people, even as a child she was an outcast to both her fellow class mates and her parents, Her parents were always realistic and dull never allowing her to have a exciting childhood.

As for her class mates they would always bully her and tease her because of the way she see's the world through her chestnut eyes, but there was one of the many that did accept her, a kind young girl with bright green eyes and had a passion for writing books, Her name was Lily Stevens. Lily always accepted Natalie no matter how unusual she was, Lily would always have a place for her in her heart for this crazy girl.

During Natalie's childhood she would turn to Lily for idea's or suggestions like should she try activities such as the school talent show or should I ask that boy out or should I write a book of my own, Lily would either give her an answer as best as she could or just say it was Natalie's choice. In the end Natalie would either come out either happy because she succeeded or come out upset and bursting into tears, no matter what the response Lily would always give her close friend a hug.

As the two close friends grew up and succeeded through there goals, Natalie thought she would go out there and explore the world and she wanted her guardian angel to come with her, Lily was not sure of it at first but she eventually agreed after she heard that Natalie was hoping to move to Gotham City, One of the most largest cities filled with careers and opportunities at the time.

By the time they had received there degree's from University, Natalie's was a degree in Psychology while Lily's was a degree in teaching they both set there eyes on the next transport to Gotham. However Natalie was not expecting what was going to happen to her next.

The night they arrived in the beautiful city that was Gotham, they thought they would celebrate by exploring the sights and scenes of this glamorous town, With there best dressed outfits and shoes they ventured through the streets and buildings, dinning and drink the best delicacies and took pictures on the way, but while they were trying to find there way through an alleyway they were encountered by a man in the shadows... with a sinister shine to his bright blue eyes, Lily begged for Natalie to run but she refused to leave without her, the average sized gentleman grinned a sick grin and pulled something out of his coat, The young women could not see what it was all but it shone through the moonlight.

Just as they were about to run a large swoop came from the skies followed by a large bang, Natalie closed her eyes covering her eyes but she could almost here the sound of someone running and another sound of something making a large thump on the ground.

When poor Natalie opened her eyes she saw the most gruesome and heart breaking sight, strange red liquid ran by her feet and a black leather hand reached out for her, when she looked up all she saw was a pair of hidden eyes looking at her with sympathy and pity, but what horrified her the most and made her truly scared was that a silver gun was lying near her feet and her close friend bleeding heavily on the ground. Lily was dead...

It took 6 months of therapy for poor Natalie to recover, she was kept safe in her one bedroom apartment with the Gotham City Police Department and the strange figure keeping her safe checking up on her and making calls to see if she needed help. Even though she had recovered she would always remember what happened to her close friend and visit her grave on different occasions, Her birthday, Lily's birthday, Christmas and even the day they had met in England, She would never leave her best friend to be all alone.

Of course Natalie had gotten herself a job in the most unusual of places, the one places where all people dread to think, Arkham Asylum...

Natalie however was not scared to enter the asylum doors, She found it quite interesting to meet the doctors and patients within the walls of the mental hospital, The doctors were kind and faithful towards her but they were always cautious of her safety in case she might end up like a certain blonde haired, maniac kissing harlequin that was recently caught again with her 'puddin' not far behind or a certain fear obsessed pale skinned scarecrow that had recently escaped and was never found in the streets of Gotham for a long time now.

Rumour had it that Crane had escaped to tie himself in a corn field, others had said that he is still in Gotham hiding and plotting his next evil scheme to take over the city, but Natalie had more important things to take care of then listen about the former doctor's next attempt at making everyone scream she had to take care of her main patient.

When Doctor Lealand gave Natalie her patient, she seemed quite happy with her choice, but in Lealand's mind Doctor Tithling should be feeling cautious instead of happy, the patient was declared and marked in the Level B section which meant that even though he looked harmless and defenceless in a straight jacket and handcuffs... He could still be dangerous.

Natalie took the doctor's advise and stayed cautious but deep down she was relieved she got this patient instead of Harvey Dent a.k.a Two Face or worse the clown prince of crime himself, The Joker,. She would not have minded someone that she thought was quite comfortable to talk to like Pamela Isley a.k.a Poison Ivy or the charming Edward Nigma a.k.a the Riddler but she was quite content with Doctor Lealand's choice of patient.

Now, she was walking down the halls straight to her office to greet her patient for the first time, Humming away ' Happy Birthday' to herself as she greeted guards and a few patients as she gently smiled to department in the Level B wards of the Asylum. She opened the door to her office and sat by her desk sorting out the papers of her patients file, She slightly shivered while looking at the level B patients mug shot, that overbite grin and glistening blue eyes over the plastic wallet.

Suddenly a knock on the door woke her up from her trance and she tidied the file up and quickly placed a large teapot and a expensive cup on a saucer on the other side of the desk, She quickly sat down and summoned who ever was at the door. Then entered two rough looking guards with shaved heads and tattoos on there wrists, Hair all over there arms like a cheap werewolf from a movie and muscles that even Hercules could not compare to.

The guards then drag in Natalie's patient quite roughly and unlock his tight straight jacket and handcuffs then plonked him into the seat near her desk, They warned him if he did anything to offend Doctor Tithling they would drag him straight back into his cell in Solitary confinement. Natalie had heard that her patient had recently tried to kill his former doctor with a hidden fork in his uniform, the cafeteria eventually moved to plastic cutlery and the guards would check to make sure that they didn't steal anything until they returned back to there cells.

Natalie eventually told the guards to leave and close the door behind and in a flash she was alone with her patient, She stayed quiet for a while and analysed his condition, His dirty blonde hair as scattered all over his face, His white gloved fingers fiddled and twitched with one another, His right foot tapped repeatedly on the floor and his entire body was quite petite and skinny.

Although his faced was covered Natalie could still see her patient's over bite from under all those dirty slightly ripped blonde locks of hair, She cleared her throat slightly and clicked her pen and clipboard.

" Hello" She said sweetly but nervously " I'm Doctor Natalie Tithling, I will be your psychiatrist for the rest of your stay here, Would you like to state your name".

As she said that her patient slowly lifted his head and gave an almost sweet but sinister smile causing his overbite to rise, those glistening blue eyes were shown and the foot tapping stopped with the fingers.

" My name is Jervis Tetch... But you can call me Hatter my dear"


	2. Session with the Hatter

This is chapter 2 of my story, I do not own any of the BTAS characters but I own the OC's

Natalie stood there shivering as Mr Tetch's grin as he had introduced himself, without the criminal background and the sinister grin he would be quite the charming english gentleman.

She cleared her head from the thought and continued her session but Natalie could not help but look in those sparkling sapphire eyes, they shined a crazy shine but kept a passionate glow deep down, Natalie's heart was beginning to rabidly beat when looking at the mad man, that strange overbite grin, the small hinted aroma if a morning darjeeling and seductive British accent almost gave Natalie a wash of comfort and peace.

However, Natalie did not want to end up like Miss Quinn so she again maintained herself but no matter how hard she tried to focus her eyes kept trailing up and down his body, if she was not mistaken he had a six pack under that uniform * sexy growls*.

" If Hatter makes you feel comfortable then very well" she finally spoke and continued to write notes try to avoid any more unprofessional acts which may cost her job and her only chance of staying in Gotham.

Jervis just sat waiting patiently for her to speak again, he to was observing his new doctor's appearance, her dark brown hair, those admiring chestnut eyes and delicate hands which moved elegantly with her pen, In his mind Tetch did not see any use for her she was not his ideal woman, his idea of a perfect mate was a young, innocent, well spoken blonde girl who would stay and drink tea for all eternity, in his mind it would seem a perfect life for a girl, but to the girls who he kidnaps... they would rather shoot themselves than live a life like that.

" So Mr Hatter, your previous doctor suffered an unfortunate accident which involved you almost stabbing her in the eyes with silver wear" she said trying to maintain a suitable manner, at that point Jervis's face showed signs of disgust at the memory, he nodded clenching his fists tightly remembering the incident like it was yesterday.

" Do you want to tell me what happened?" Natalie asked softly hoping her tone of voice would calm him down, Jervis softened a little and looked up at her fiddling a little with his uniform and began to speak in a calm manner.

" She was being unpleasant at my tea party" he commented

" Your tea party?" she questioned with curiosity expressed on her face.

" Yes, my tea party I was hosting with Mr Hare and Mr Dorm Mouse, I had invited them to join us, but Alice wasn't behaving how I wanted her to so I... I got angry and I almost killed, then the stupid jabberwocky's had to barge in uninvited" he said as he crossed his arms in disgust and leaned on the chair sulking away at the memory.

" But, Mr Hatter your doctor's name wasn't Alice, Her name was Dr Cathleen Sparrow and you didn't invited her, you forced her to take part in your ' Tea party' and the supposed Mr Hare and Mr Dorm Mouse were Mr Crane and Mr Nigma wearing your mind control masks that you secretly got through the asylum walls"

" IT WAS MY TEA PARTY !" He screamed and he clutched onto the chair with anger burning heavily in his eyes like a furnace on full power, Natalie had her back so close to her chair she would almost fall off, fear sparkled in her eyes and her little hands shivered at the sound of his aggressive voice.

Jervis then looked at her expression and softened his mood, The flames in his eyes extinguished and his hands back in his lap, " Forgive me Doctor Tithling, I did not mean to have an outburst like that".

Natalie too softened and nodded taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she wrote her notes and continued to session.

" Ok so you were having your tea party and Doctor... I mean ' Alice' was misbehaving" she questioned, Tetch just nodded quickly and fiddled with his fingers again, Natalie had noticed the constant twitching and shivering and questioned to herself ' Nerves or drug addiction?'.

" And then you attempted to stab her... what happened with Mr Hare and Mr Dorm mouse?"

" They too started being rude and attempted to beat me up" at that point she gasped quietly ' I don't know who to feel sorry for, Him or Crane and Nigma' She thought to herself, another question she put down on her imaginary list.

She put down her pen and note pad and looked at Tetch with a comforting smile " I guess they just didn't understand that you were feeling lonely" Tetch looked up at her and honestly nodded... he was feeling a little lonely, it wasn't fun being locked up in a cell with doctor's constantly trying to make you feel 'better' because people out there did not understand you or understand the way you act with society, Natalie knew far to well how that felt.

" Well I'm sure when you have done your time in Solitary Confinement, People will welcome you again and then you won't feel lonely" She sweetly smiled and felt proud of that little speech, deep inside her brain there was a brass band playing in her honour.

The Hatter nodded but then started to think, Natalie was curious of why he was suddenly silent.

' Perhaps there is something about this girl that reminds me of 'MY' Alice after all' He thought to himself getting a good look at his new doctor again, this time instead of looking at her face and hands, the sneaky blonde decided to look at her body, she had a curved waist that looked almost like a super models, her neck was quite small but it had a rather intriguing shape. Then his eyes swiftly moved to her chest ' Not as good as my Alice's... but they will have to do' he thought to himself... the dirty pervert

Natalie was starting to get concerned so she clicked her fingers to get his attention, but it didn't work. Dr Lealand had warned her that Tetch would usually snap out of reality to go to his Wonderland, little did she know that Tetch wasn't thinking of that at the moment.

" Mr Tetch... Mr Hatter are you alright?"

Hatter then snapped out of observing her body and rose his head back up to her eyes " Mmm, Yes yes quite well Doctor Tithling" he innocently smiled but his eyes sometimes swiftly looked back at her chest whenever she wasn't looking.

Natalie nodded and continued looking at her notes and the pocket watch she had in her breast pocket of her lab coat, It was a beautiful 18th century designed watch made from a gorgeous gold metal and on the cover of the watch was a large sapphire shaped like a heart.

Tetch had spotted this watch and if his eyes could make dollar signs they would by now, " My I seem to notice you have a pocket watch, I have plenty of many designs" he commented trying to change the subject of a another personal question.

Dr Tithling looked up at her patent and smiled nodding " Yes it was... given to me by a friend" her smiled dropped as she remembered her close friend Lily again, She had tried to forget about her death until this evening were she would visit her grave again.

" A friend hmmm?" He looked at the watch with curiosity

" Yes but it's not important, I'm glad you like it though" she then quickly put the pocket watch away in her breast pocket and tried to change the subject, Tetch smirked at this action he knew what she was doing but he played her game... for now.

" So I would I like to talk about your childhood if that's alright" She asked clearing her thoughts.

Tetch knew that this question was coming, He had avoided the questions with other doctors by saying ' No' but something in his stomach wanted him to tell the truth, His childhood had always been a mystery to everyone, even his cell mates wondered this mad man's origin, some had said he was dropped as a child, others say that he was born in Wonderland, some one even had the cheek to say that Jervis was a mistake.

" I don't want to talk about that please..." He said sadly almost crying, Natalie felt sympathy for Jervis and nodded understanding that this was a very sensitive subject.

" I understand Hatter, but if you ever do want to talk about in any session then I will be more than welcome to listen and try to help as much as I can" she sweetly said and gave a motherly shine in her eyes.

In all his time of being in the asylum, none of the doctors gave him sympathy or kindness like Natalie, Jervis sweetly smiled ' I take that back... she might be 'MY' Alice after all' he thought to himself but his thoughts were distracted by the guards knocking on the door meaning the session was over.

Natalie had hoped for another minute to get to know her patent more but rules were rules and she had to bid farewell to her strange blonde hatter, As the guards started fastening his straight jacket again Tetch kindly smiled at his doctor and thanked her for being a interesting session.

' Wow... First session and my patent already likes me' She thought herself and the brass band were playing again in her mind only this time it felt more like a Brazilian Carnival parading the many corners of her mind.

" If I had my top hat Doctor Tithling I would tip it for you" at that point Natalie lightly blushed at the comment and smiled, The guards however were disturbed and took him away as quickly as they could closing the door and bidding Natalie farewell.

Tithling stood there with a hand on her heart feeling it beat so fast that it would almost explode out of her chest and fly into Mr Tetch's hand. She then shook her head and got back into reality trying to clear her mind and stay professional.

Later that evening however when she had returned home from work and her visit to Lily's grave she lay on her bed with both hands on her heart and her unopened birthday presents still lying on her bedside replaying her session with the hatter again and again and again until eventually she shot her head up with widened eyes giving an expression of realisation.

' I'm starting to love my patent... oh fuck'.


	3. Doctor Crane and Mr Nigma

**This is my third chapter of Assesment Tetch 106, I want to thank all of you for either following and reviewing my first fanfiction, For a long time I have always wanted to join fanfiction and write my idea's down but I never knew I would get such good reviews from people, Thank you all so much xxxx especially my best friend KisKindler, Check out her amazing Bleach Fanfictions they are awesome and I hope you enjoy chapter 3, I do not own any of the character's from BTAS I only own the OC's.**

4 days after the Session

_" I told you Batman no one can outsmart me" Edward cried out from a high balcony as he saw the Batman being brutally beaten up by his latest Riddler contraption. The masked hero could not even stand up and every time he did... he would fail, Just how the Riddler ordered._

_" Damn you Nigma... AGGGHHH!" At that point the hero was being electrocuted with 5o thousands bolts while Edward giggled to himself and in an instant the Bat had fallen to his knee's into a pile of ashes._

_" Too Late Batman... too late" He then continued to laugh heavily but as he did he felt something shake him and a voice appeared saying " Edward wake up" multiple times._

At that point Edward had woken up realising that he wasn't standing on a balcony with the Batman being burnt to a crisp while he was laughing but he was lying on the sofa in the recreation room with Jonathan Crane shaking him awake. Edward looked disappointed that it was only just another fantasy of killing the Batman and getting all the glory and possibly the women.

" Crane why the hell did you just wake me... I was having a wonderful dream of finally outsmarting Batman!" He yelled as the auburn haired ex professor shifted Edwards feet so he could sit and continue read one of the many psychology books he had secretly got delivered by his henchmen outside.

" Because you were laughing in your sleep making you look even more crazy" He miserably said as he continued sticking his head in a book, Edward at that point was insulted he hated when people called him crazy when he supposedly wasn't.

" You can be so cruel Crane, Tell me what's miserable and is always found in a corn field" He says with a evil smirk on his face, at that point Jonathan started to get pissed off with the enigmatic genius and clutched onto the brims of his book in anger.

Yes, Jonathan had been discovered in a corn field while he had escaped 4 days ago, at that point everyone in the asylum started laughing at him humiliating him and his public reputation.

" If I were you Edward I would shut up before I do something completely nasty to you the next time you sleep" Edward then shuts up but continues to giggle quietly.

" So are you going to get back at Jervis for what he did to us both that time at his last session with Doctor Sparrow" He asks hoping that it would change to subject.

Crane just shook his head continued reading, Edward was confused that blonde insane lunatic had embarrassed himself and Crane so why didn't the burlap clad villain want to get revenge.

" If your wondering why I said no its because I do not want to waste my time with Jervis, Yes he did something which ruined my reputation and yes he ruined yours as well, But he got sent in Solitary Confinement so why bother" Crane stated " Now if you don't mind, I would like to have some peace and quiet".

Edward was quite disgusted by the ex professor's manner's, Usually Crane was a well spoken gentleman but something had changed after he had recently been caught, Riddler then decided to take another risk and in an instant he said

" Your just angry because everyone is mocking your failure and let's not forget about your secret" he giggled and Jonathan lifted his head from his book and looked at Edward with curiosity and anger.

" What secret Nigma..." He questioned

" You know what I mean Jonny" He teased and giggled pissing off poor Jonathan even more

" No I don't know what you mean now spit it out before I force you to spit it out..." Crane gave Edward a horrifying stare and his light blue eyes giving of an intimidating glance.

Edward didn't want to risk getting either a punch in the face or a ton of fear gas sprayed in his eyes again like the last so he summoned Crane to come closer and he whispered in his ear.

" Your sexuality" Crane's eyes widened and in a flash Edward zoomed out the room before he could catch, Everyone in the asylum had mocked Crane about him being asexual meaning he was not attracted to any gender, So some of the patents would mock him by spreading rumours that he was attracted to men, some would either accept this or laugh at it, but of course the rumours were not true and left a mystery.

Crane sighed and growled hoping to get revenge on Edward later but right now he just wanted to continue reading but that was to be interrupted when Jervis had entered the room after he was being escorted by the guards and let out of Solitary confinement.

' Great... just what I needed, Tetch bugging me with his Wonderland quotes' Jonathan thought to himself and tried to hide in his book so that Jervis would not see him, Unfortunately Jervis had known Jonathan for years and would recognise him from his auburn hair to his skinny waist.

" Greeting and salutations Professor" Jervis cheerfully said as he plonked himself next to him, If Crane had a gun or a batch of his fear toxin he would either use it on Tetch... or himself.

" * Sigh* Good Morning Jervis... nice to see you have been let out of that claustrophobic hell known as Solitary confinement" He sarcastically said, he had hoped that Tetch would stay in there for a few more days, months or possibly forever!

" Oh I would not call it hell Professor I would call it a way of realising your inner troubles and escape into Wonderland" Jervis said obviously not getting a hint of Jonathan's sarcasm.

Crane wondered why he was even associated with someone like Jervis in the first place, Was it because his alter ego Scarecrow wanted to see what the Englishman feared or was because he himself was fascinated with this unusual blonde.

" Anyway I just met the most wonderful girl" Jervis happily said as he touched his heart and squeaked with glee

" Oh don't tell me let me guess was it Alice in Solitary Confinement, Jervis we have been through this Alice is not real it's all in your mind after you have had so many drugs being smuggled into your cell so you could get high 24/7" Jonathan plainly said and he continued to ignore his ' friend' with his book.

" No it wasn't that rude girl Alice, No No it was a beautiful brunette girl with a nice chest" He said in an exciting tone, Crane had widened his eyes and was starting to choke on his drink of water, Jervis kindly patted his back to make him stop and when he did Jonathan looked at him in shock.

" Are you pulling my *cough* leg!" Jonathan struggle to say as he continued coughing, Jervis just nodded with a nice big smile on his face, it was almost like a 5 year old at Christmas.

" Yes she was ever so sweet and she is working here as my doctor" As Crane had settled down he started coughing and chocking madly again hearing that this woman was in this very facility.

Jervis , bless his little cotton sock, did all he could to make his ' best friend' stop coughing, and when he finally did Jonathan grabbed Tetch on both sides of his collar and looked at him seriously.

" Listen to me Jervis and listen to me very clear, I want you to not get any funny idea's with this new doctor... Because if you do she might end miserable for the rest of her life and you don't want that now do you..." as he said that poor Jervis was starting to get scared and just shook his head, he didn't want his new friend to be miserable and he certainly did not want to be the person responsible.

" Good... now go I want to be left... alone" He quietly whispered ' alone' and let Jervis go and continued reading, Jervis rushed straight to the door and asked to go back to his cell, remembering to follow Crane's order's and to not get any funny idea's with Doctor Tithling.

But what he didn't know was that Jonathan already had plan's in store for Natalie...

' She will be mine...'


	4. Group Therapy

**I would just like to say thank you so much to those who have seen the new chapters and made reviews, I have never felt so happy that people actually want me to continue this first story, But I promise there will be new stories about other things. I hope to possibly write a Bleach based Fanfiction focusing on Nnoitra Gilga but I just can't think of any idea's so if anyone has any idea's for that then please write them down along other idea's for Assessment Tetch 10/6 or anything else. Thank so much again to my best friend KisKinder, please do check out her two Orihime and Ulquiorra Fanfictions they are absolutely beautiful. So anyway enjoy the next chapter of this and if you like it please review and I do not mind any criticism, I will take it on board, Thank you so much and enjoy, I do not own any of the BTAS characters but I own the OC's.**

It had been three days since Natalie had her first session with Jervis and she started to understand him a little bit better, She had noticed that his shivering and twitching appeared to have stopped. She was however concerned about his drug addiction, Yes Natalie had finally figured it out that the mad man had been stealing the different varieties of hallucinogen drugs and injected them through his system in order to escape from reality so he could reach his so called ' Wonderland'.

When the doctor's found out they made sure that the guards kept a very close eye on him and the nurses minimized his medication drugs in case he had a deathly accident, Natalie could understand why he did it, she knew that reality could be a living hell and that everyone wanted to escape from it's treacherous grasp but drugs were not the answer especially ones that require a syringe. Natalie always had a fear of them, with there long pointy needle that looked like an ants javelin and the strange liquid that would slosh around and bubble with in it's glass container like some sort of mad scientists concussion.

But needles were the least of her worries at this point, because Dr Lealand decided that it was time that Natalie should do a group therapy. Poor old Natalie had no idea what to expect for she was going to be placed in a room with people she was not sure about but at least one of them was Jervis. ' Thank god' she thought to herself as she was walking along the asylum corridors with her patients files constantly bumping into people by accident and yawning.

Natalie had not had any sleep in days after found that she might possibly be in love with Tetch, Sure yes he was sweet, averagely good looking and a true British gentleman but he was a maniac, a possible paedophile, possible rapist and obsessive lunatic... how could she possibly love such a man. However, every time she thought of the mad man her heart always seemed to beat rabidly followed by her delicate little pulse... she would secretly sometimes imagine what life would be life with him, She had two options one was that he would change his ways and let go of his obsession and become a normal civilian again... possibly have a normal relationship, but there was the other option... she would become like him and dress up like a wonderland character and commit crimes together then end up locked up in therapy, just like what happened with Dr Quinzel.

She shook her head and continued walking ignoring the possible thought of a relationship with the blonde lunatic and trying to focus on her career, that was what her parents would say... Natalie shivered at the thought of her mother or her father being here and seeing her falling for a maniac thinking he's a book character.

' Your a lunatic!" he mother would say ' We should have just locked you up when you were young because you do not fit in with people!' at one point in time a young Natalie would cry, no parent should say that to there child just because they stand out from the crowd. Every time poor little Natalie did something out of place her parents would accuse her of being insane and a nut case but every time the did Natalie would always say ' No one's normal mummy' but of course her parents would spit it back in her face and say ' everyone is fucking normal!, You dumb shit'.

Natalie almost felt like crying now as she continued walking, every time she thought of her parents she would remember those times when her childhood was destroyed right in front of her, but then she would remember Lily and how she would comfort the damaged Natalie every time she would see her at school crying near the large oak tree clutching onto her book begging for it to magical give her a portal so she could escape reality... maybe her and Jervis had something in common.

She had finally made it to her therapy room to be greeted with her chosen patents Hatter, Scarecrow, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and the clown prince of crime himself The Joker. Natalie tried to smile and hide her blush when she looked at Jervis as he sweetly waved to her, but it only got worse when she noticed Jonathan of all people give a quick wink at her making her blush deeper, she shook her head and sat down only being about two seats down from both gentleman.

" Right good afternoon everyone, I'm Doctor Tithling I will be doing this week and next weeks group session, I hope I can be able to get to know some of you clearer" She said sweetly, Harley and Ivy seemed to like Natalie, she thought it was because of her being a female doctor and having an independent voice but in Harley's mind it was because she had a bright smile and as for Ivy it was because Natalie had recently put flowers in the room to brighten the place up. Like Ivy Natalie had a passion for flowers especially roses... she always thought roses were a true symbol of beauty and were an inspiration for writers of romance and fantasy.

" You can try Doc... but you will fail with me" Joker replied casually, Natalie lost her smile and frowned she knew that every doctor which tried to cure the Joker seemed to either quit there job because they could not get a clear picture him... or he killed them.

" Now Joker, let the lovely lady try she is a good doctor... I can see it in her eyes" Jervis said as he looked at Natalie with a sparkle in his eyes, Natalie blushed again and her heart was starting to race again. ' God his eyes are like two tempting gate ways to Wonderland' she thought to herself.

" Hahahahaha! awww poor Hats is in love with the doctor" Joker teased as the girls giggle and Jonathan smirks to himself, Natalie snaps out of her thoughts and starts to get annoyed with Joker. Jervis's eye lid was starting to twitch madly as the Clown Prince and the others continued to giggle at his comment he knew that Natalie was a good doctor if she convince him to stop taking hallucinogen drugs two days then maybe she could convince the Joker to tell his origin story and possible cure him.

" That's enough now Joker, I think it's rather sweet that Mr Tetch here thinks I can cure you, I like your optimism Jervis" She says as she turns her head to the Englishman, this time it was his turn to blush no one had ever admired his optimistic thoughts before like Dr Tithling did. Jonathan had warned him not to get close to Natalie, but at times like this it was best to ignore your best friends words and go and get the girl you feel a connection with.

Joker stopped laughing and froze at Natalie's choice of words, ' Tetch with Optimism ha!' he thought to himself, Harley and Ivy were frightened that poor Natalie might end up with a beating from Joker but he stayed seated for some strange reason Joker was calm and controlled... not a good sign.

Through out the middle of the group session, Ivy talked about her plants and the different ways of how they could be saved, the others did not pay attention because they knew it was all she ever talked about but Natalie took notes and listened to Ivy also making some suggestions of how people could look after nature too. Harley then talked about the different heists her and her ' puddin' went on through out the years, sometimes Joker would laugh about them when remembering them even Natalie made a few giggles listening to the different slapstick based traps being used to stop Batman but she would also remind Harley that what she was doing was dangerous.

" Ehh nothin to worry about Doc, I'm a big girl now I can look after my self" Harley confidently said as she crossed her arms and smiled, Natalie didn't know how to comment after that, she knew that sometimes Harley could not do anything without either her boyfriend around or her best friend around to support her.

" I know Harley but, sometimes you do need a little help with a few things that's why you have your.." she stopped at mid sentence then looked at the Joker trying to find the word to describe him, he was abusive, insane, murderous, back stabbing, treacherous, foul mouthed, ruthless and worst of all down right bad...

" Her what doctor..." Joker sneered and leaned closer waiting for Doctor Tithling to finish her sentence but his actions were only making her feel uncomfortable and anxious, if only the session would end now then she would be able to escape and go home eventually having a cup of tea while watching re runs of Glee till she went to sleep.

" Her..lovely charming witty boyfriend" she stuttered the words out and tried to remain as calm as possible, Harley aww'd at her comment but Ivy and Jonathan laughed at the remark making Joker give them a death glance which shockingly made them silent. Jervis on the other hand watched Joker's action, if he were to lay a bad finger on the lovely Doctor Tithling Tetch would have something to say about it and it would not be pleasant.

Joker then rose from his seat and looked at Natalie with a concerning eye.

" That wasn't what you were going to say... was it Doc" He then walked up to Natalie's chair raising his eye brown and giving her a fearful glance with his acid green eyes, Natalie was frozen stiff, her breathing stopped and her heart raced in fear as she looked into the clowns eyes. It was almost like seeing the Grim Reaper sharpening his scythe early for her, she gulped and started to shiver shaking her head.

" N-n-n-no, I w-w-was going to say that J-j-j-oker, Now please sit down" She stuttered again hoping that the clock would strike five so she could escape with her life, she did not want to end up either a pile of organs ripped out a pile of dust on the asylum floor.

Joker didn't sit down but grabbed poor Natalie by the throat grinning away like a Cheshire cat but with flaming angry eyes. Natalie tried to get him to let go but he was too strong for her, then Joker threw poor Natalie to the corner of the room making her hit her head and her lip to pop, he then got a sharp pen knife that he stole from one of the guards from his uniform sleeve and walked over to her giggling away.

" You know that lying is a bad thing Doc...hehe, I guess I'm going to have to punish you... You dumb shit" At that point Natalie remembered her parents saying those two little words and she started to cry and lose her mind closing her eyes waiting for Joker to stab that knife in her chest and take her life away from her

Suddenly when Joker was about to strike and plunge the knife, his arm suddenly felt hard pressure as someone was in front of her shielding her from the danger, when she opened her eyes all she could see was Jervis standing protecting her holding the Joker still, the others were shocked to see Jervis stand up for her and poor Harley just covered her eyes not wanting to see anything that was happening. Jervis then growled at Joker telling him to back off.

" You better leave her alone you Jabberwocky, or you will have me to answer to" Jervis replied pushing the Joker away and knocking the knife out of his , The Clown Prince stood then in shock and horror, he had just been beaten by who he thought was the weakest villain out of all the rogues gallery.

Jervis huffed and then softened as he turned to Natalie as she lay there in the corner with blood running down her bruised lip, he kneeled down and tore off a piece of his uniform and spat on it to make it damp but Natalie backed away a little more as she was too scared to go anywhere near anyone.

" It's alright Doctor Tithling...I just want to help you with your broken lip" He said softly and smiled in a comforting manner, Natalie came back to her senses and nodded a little slowly coming close to Jervis so he could examine her lip, He then gently dabbed the spit dampened piece of clothing on her lip, Natalie sniffed as tears fell from her red puffed eyes and she suddenly felt a warm feeling as Hatter cleaned her lip wound.

" T-t-thanks" She quietly said as she tried to smile but it caused her lip to spill a bit more blood.

" It's alright Doctor Tithling I..." Just as he was about to finish his sentence his eyes began to sink and he dropped the cloth from his hand, Natalie wonder what was wrong and then she noticed that Joker was not done with him yet... he had whacked Jervis over the head with a chair and she didn't even notice.

Jervis then fell to the floor unconscious with fragments of wood in his blonde locks and blood slowly dripping from his head, Joker then started to giggle and picked up the knife again hoping to complete what he had started but that was to be put to an end as the guards had burst in and told everyone to raise there hands and not move.

At that moment Natalie crawled over to Jervis and lay him in her arms cradling him and trying to wake him up, She ripped some of her skirt and placed it near the bleeding spot of the Hatter's head.

" Someone get a medic and Dr Lealand please !" Natalie cried to one of the guards as the other 3 restrain the Joker in a straight jacket and push him out of the room, Harley and Ivy stay together still frightened of what had happened while Jonathan stands there with his arms up not making a move.

" Ok Dr Tithling" The guard said and got his walkie talkie out " 395, I'm going to need a medical in Therapy room 17 and bring Doctor Lealand as well... yeah it's that bad" he then puts the talkie away and tells the others to stay calm and to wait until there doctors come to take them away to there cells.

Jonathan then thought this would be the perfect timing to comfort Tithling and possibly gain her trust.

" It's going to be alright Doctor Tithling, He's going to make it" Jonathan says before the guard gives him a concerned glace of to why the Master of Fear was being... nice.

Natalie looks up to Jonathan and nods, she then turns her head back to Jervis and nurses him while stroking his hair gently with the piece of skirt to block any blood away.

' Please don't be dead Jervis... I can't live without you'.


	5. Question for the Reader

**Hello everyone I just wanted to say that my new chapter is up, I hope you like it anyway while I was watching the BTAS episode introducing the Mad Hatter... it made me think of a fantastic frabjous idea.**

**So my idea was to ask a question and I will make a tally for all you guy's responses.**

**My question is:**

**Which side are you on, Team Mad Hatter or Team Scarecrow and why do you think they would be good for innocent Natalie Tithling?**

**Yes I know the story is mainly based on Hatter but that might change and I might make this story more on a love triangle to make it more interesting.**

**So write down your answers and suggestions for chapter idea's and I might use them,**

**I would really like to hear what you guys have to say so don't be shy :D**

**Thank you love NnoitraLover5 xxx **


End file.
